


Слабости Акааши Кейджи и блистательный Бокуто-сан

by Quiddey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddey/pseuds/Quiddey
Summary: Даже постоянные соперники знали, что Бокуто из Фукуродани и его связующий дружат. Что проводят время и вне площадки и Акааши помогает ему готовиться. Но вообще-то так было не всегда.Поначалу Акааши ему совсем не понравился.





	Слабости Акааши Кейджи и блистательный Бокуто-сан

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация Mary Paper](https://twitter.com/ZbhfvPaper/status/1054132520235794439). ❤

Бокуто сразу его заметил.

— Йе-ех, как же я скучал без тренировок, — огласил он, вдыхая запах проветренного спортзала.

— О да, это были совершенно никчёмные два дня, — подавил зевок в ладони Коноха. — Бессмысленные, пустые, не наполненные ничем, кроме горечи потери…

— Я не знал, чем заняться, просто сидел и смотрел в стену, — подхватил Сарукуй, запрокинув руки за голову и потягиваясь.

— Ребята, вы скучные, — возмутился Бокуто. — Должна же быть жизнь и вне волейбола.

Эти двое переглянулись с усмешкой и хлопнули его по плечам. В зал подтягивались и остальные.

— Приятно видеть тебя в хорошем расположении духа, — с улыбкой в голосе сказал кто-то со спины и взъерошил Бокуто волосы. — Так держать.

— Капитан, — просиял Бокуто и ещё больше приободрился. — Готов рвать и метать!

— Рвать волосы и метать проклятия? — поравнялась с ними Широфуку, улыбнулась, искоса взглянув на Бокуто. — Привет.

— Широфуку, — нахохлился тот. — Ты как всегда хороша. Но очаровательнее всего ты, когда молчишь.

— А ты всем хорош, оставайся собой, — невозмутимо отозвалась Широфуку, вытянув волосы из-за ворота футболки. Обезоруженный Бокуто оскалился и за плечи притянул разрумянившуюся Широфуку и подвернувшегося Коноху к себе.

— Это будет отличный год, — заявил он. Коноха был не в восторге.

Первогодки собрались отдельной кучкой, они перешёптывались и мялись, не зная, куда приткнуть длинные конечности, либо стояли столбом. Широфуку рядом шелестела заявлениями, проверяя, все ли на месте.

С появлением тренеров капитан хлопнул ладонями, и команда без пререканий встала на построение.

— Эх, хорошо снова быть семпаем, — Бокуто сложил руки на груди, оглядывая шеренгу новичков.

Вот твёрдо стоявший на ногах, собранный, но мелкий — Бокуто поставил на либеро. Вот бритая голова, кислое лицо, высокий. А рядом совсем каланча. Бокуто заволновался, как бы эти первогодки не оказались выше его.

— Я уже выше тебя, — пробасил Вашио.

— А я скоро перерасту, — упёр руки в бока Коми. Сарукуй с Конохой прыснули.

— Тихо, — прикрикнул на них Бокуто, отвлёкшись от представления высокого кислого лица, только услышал негромкое: «Акааши Кейджи, связующий, сто семьдесят девять». — Мешаете новичкам.

Его болтливые одногодки, посмеиваясь, умолкли.

После продолжительной разминки тренер Ямиджи забрал капитана и ушёл к первогодкам, смотреть, на что они способны. Старый состав под присмотром младшего тренера занялся отработкой, и Бокуто даже не подавляла монотонность бесконечных приёмов, бесконечных блоков и уже тем более бесконечных съёмов: он был воодушевлён новым учебным годом, и даже рутина тренировок казалась свежей. Ещё он нет-нет да бросал взгляды на демонстрацию новичков и всё больше загорался.

На перерыве тренер снова собрал всех вокруг себя, на этот раз менее официально: команда уселась перед ним полукругом.

— Сейчас я зачитаю наши планы на ближайшие месяцы, — спокойным и уверенным голосом начал он, зажал планшет с бумагами под мышкой и разблокировал обычный планшет. — По соревнованиям без сюрпризов: отборочные, региональные, национальные — это всё июнь и август, — тренер взял паузу, мотнув документ на экране, и в тишине не удалось скрыться взбудораженному шёпоту: «Они даже не рассматривают возможность куда-то не попасть». «Это всё-таки Фукуродани», — доверительно прошептали в ответ, и команда загудела, узнав капитана. Бокуто прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь взвившимся шумом — людей, с которыми он собрался выигрывать. — По тренировкам, — продолжил тренер, и команда стихла. — Будут три игры с колледжами и университетом, две до отборочных, одна после, — кто-то рядом сглотнул, и Бокуто согласно покивал. Ему нравилось звенящее в воздухе предвкушение ребят, он и сам напитывался этим подстёгивавшим напряжением. — До мая одни выходные проведём с Убугавой, может, присоединится Некома; точно будет несколько свежих школ, обговаривается Шираторизава из Мияги, — тренер перечислил ещё несколько названий, которых Бокуто не помнил. — Про Итачияму, — он поднял ладонь, останавливая взбудораженный шум, — думаем. В июле традиционный лагерь в Сайтаме, — он заблокировал планшет и опустил руку. — На этом всё.

— Мы все умрём, — подытожил Коноха. Тренер коротко улыбнулся. С команды будто сняли часть напряжения: ребята выдохнули, но сохранили рабочий настрой. Бокуто довольно потянулся и вскочил.

— Ну что, есть среди них гении, которых сходу в основу? — спросил он у тренера, указывая на новичков. Тот покачал головой.

На свободной пятиминутке Бокуто пролез под сеткой, окликая первогодок.

— Эй, ты, — обратился он к бритому. — Акааши? Связующий, да?

Кислое лицо бритого неожиданно оживилось.

— Я не Акааши, — он указал на парня, стоявшего рядом, того каланчу, и попытался подтянуть его за рукав. — Вот Акааши.

Акааши, не сдвинувшись с места, перевёл спокойный взгляд на пальцы на своём рукаве, на бритого, ничего не сказал, но тот тут же его отпустил и смущённо почесал затылок.

— Попасуй мне, — нетерпеливо сказал Бокуто, когда взгляд остановился на нём. — Хочу посмотреть, на что ты способен.

Кажется, спокойное выражение немного изменилось, хотя если бы Бокуто заставили сказать это наверняка, он оказался бы в ситуации, схожей с вопросом его мамы, не заметил ли он в ней кое-что нового, и сдался бы сразу же.

— Извини, Бокуто-сан, мне сказали тренироваться, — поклонился ему Акааши. — В другой раз, — и отвернулся.

Вот так его вернули с небес на землю. Вот так Бокуто был отвергнут. Вот так его энтузиазм растоптали — с невозмутимым лицом.

— Что, обтёк? — прошептал из-за плеча Коноха. Бокуто мгновенно взвился, азартно сжал его шею локтем и спустил пар короткой потасовкой.

Так что это не совсем правда — что Бокуто заметил его сразу. Но как только Акааши появился рядом, Бокуто обратил на него внимание.

И Акааши ему совсем не понравился.

* * *

Бокуто сжал кулаки, ощущая, как бурлит внутри энергия.

— Ещё, — оскалился он, прикрыв глаза, обращаясь к своему телу, гудящему, требующему, — хочу ещё.

— Бокуто, нет, — застонал их связующий и в подтверждение рухнул на колени. — Я и так тут с тобой допоздна торчу. У меня просто закончились силы, упорствовать будет неразумно.

Он и правда побледнел и обессилел, а до этого хорошенько потренировался. Бокуто совсем на него не сердился.

— Коноха! — осенило его. — Где этот лентяй?

Связующий покачал головой.

— Капитан?..

— Все уже ушли, — устало улыбнулся он, с трудом поднялся. — Ты тоже давай.

— Хмф, — поник Бокуто, оглядев пустой зал, и всё же направился вслед за ним в раздевалку.

И на пороге столкнулся с Акааши. Тот на ходу заправлял футболку в шорты, позади него, звеня ключами, шёл тренер. Бокуто оживился.

— Ты мне и нужен, — он преградил Акааши дорогу, уперев руки в бока. — Потренируешься со мной.

Акааши поднял своё спокойное лицо. Кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— О! Серьёзно? Думал, откажешь, — Бокуто расплылся в улыбке, и Акааши чуть наклонил голову.

— Нет, я сам шёл потренироваться ещё, — объяснил он и обернулся к тренеру. — Можно?

— Вперёд, — тренер сложил руки на груди, сжав ключи в кулаке. — А я посмотрю.

— Йей! — Бокуто расправил плечи, чувствуя, как предвкушением отзывается каждая клетка.

Бокуто отошёл подальше, подкинул Акааши мяч.

— Упс, низко, — сообщил он, разбегаясь, но видел, что Акааши подобрался, и не стал останавливаться.

Он подпрыгнул, ощущая, как взлетает вместе с ним восторг в груди, размахнулся, ударил, услышал хлопок об пол и мягко приземлился. И только затем почувствовал, как тянет от удара ладонь.

— А ты хорош, — озвучил Бокуто своё искрящееся одобрение. Обернулся к Акааши, сжал его плечо. — Ты хорош!

Акааши просиял. Ну или Бокуто хотелось так думать: заблестевшие глаза и посветлевшее лицо натолкнули его именно на это.

— Ну-ка ещё раз, — велел тренер, беря мяч из тележки. — Я подам. Бокуто, коронный.

— Да пожалуйста, — выдохнул Бокуто, приседая на пробу: ноги, конечно, ныли, но не меньше в них было и силы. Акааши рядом сжимал и разжимал пальцы.

Сколько угодно!

Вот второе яркое впечатление об Акааши: он — крепкий игрок.

На основных тренировках они взаимодействовали мало: разминка, классическая и индивидуальная отработка этому не способствовали, а играл Бокуто в основном с семпаями. Зато они регулярно оставались после, и Акааши ещё ни разу не отказался.

И Бокуто понял третье: характер у Акааши — отстой.

— Это был крутой съём, да? — задирал подбородок Бокуто.

— М-м, нет, похуже предыдущего, — отвечал Акааши и отворачивался за мячом.

Бокуто скрипел зубами и хлопал кулаком об ладонь: уж следующий тот точно похвалит.  
И иногда Акааши правда хвалил. Но Бокуто не хватало. Бокуто привык к лавине, к бурному потоку, и то, что давал ему Акааши, заставляло Бокуто только больше голодать.

— Не хочу играть с ним, — поделился Бокуто с тренером, опускаясь на пол и вытягивая ноги. Тот тоже сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и что-то быстро набирал на планшете. — Он классный, но он мне угххвх. Не нравится.

Казалось, тренер проигнорирует его бормотание, но тот ответил:

— Он связующий, — коротко взглянув на Акааши, пояснил он, — и в следующем году твоя игра будет полностью опираться на него. Постарайтесь подружиться как можно скорее.

— Похоже, я ему просто не нравлюсь, — Бокуто надулся, тоже глядя, как Акааши промокает полотенцем взмокшую шею. — Как я могу не нравиться, что с ним не так?

— М-м, — глубокомысленно заключил тренер. Бокуто, застонав, растянулся на полу.

* * *

— Форма. Новенькая! — пропела Широфуку и обрушила коробку на пол. Бокуто нравилось, что она была в теме: свежие номера — это круто.

Он потянулся к коробке и получил по рукам.

— По очереди, — ещё более сладко протянула Широфуку. В теме, но вредина, с нежностью подумал Бокуто.

И всё равно выхватил свою футболку раньше всех, расправил её, встряхнув за плечи, и заворожённо уставился на цифру.

— Я — ас, — в предвкушении выдохнул он и прижал футболку к лицу. На голову прилетела ещё какая-то тряпка.

— А шорты ты не хочешь забрать? — поинтересовалась Широфуку.

— На них нет заветной четвёрочки, — иронично отозвался Коми. Бокуто помотал головой, обнимаясь с футболкой.

Парни разбирали форму. Акааши неподалёку на коленях разглаживал свою.

— Круто, Акааши, скажи? — протянул Бокуто, всё ещё пребывая в эйфории.

Акааши поднял голову и после паузы кивнул:

— Очень.

Бокуто фыркнул и снова потёрся о футболку щекой:

— Ты можешь говорить «круто», будто это в самом деле круто?

— Я в самом деле так считаю, — моргнул Акааши.

Счастливый Бокуто махнул на него рукой.

— Теперь, когда Бокуто нашёл себе подружку, он будет ещё чаще торчать в зале, — довольно объявил Коми. Парни заухмылялись, а Широфуку прыснула.

Ничего они в счастье не понимали, неудачники.

И всё у Бокуто было хорошо: нудная учёба, плохие оценки, друзья-придурки и волейбол, который компенсировал всё и в котором он был чертовски хорош.

Вот только под конец каждого дня его, парящего на крыльях собственной силы и крутости и бесконечного довольства собой, спускал на землю один заноза-первогодка: он будто бы совсем так не считал.

Бокуто со стоном невнятного неудовлетворения перекатил по столу лицо с одной щеки на другую. Ровно гудела столовая, рядом доедали Коноха и Сарукуй.

Бокуто снова демонстративно заворчал, вытягивая поперёк стола руки.

— Бокуто, если тебе нужно в туалет — сходи и не страдай, — прокомментировал Коноха.

Бокуто выпрямился и хлопнул по столу.

— Коноха. Он мне не нравится.

Тот удивлённо моргнул.

— Не нравится — сходи в тот, что на втором этаже, что ты как…

— Акааши! Мне не нравится Акааши, — в сердцах воскликнул Бокуто и снова растёкся по столу, пробормотал: — Это тот связующий-первогодка…

— Да знаю, мы же с ним во втором составе играем, — Коноха энергично щёлкал палочками. — Отличный парень, что с ним не так?

Бокуто возмущённо запыхтел.

— Он не проявляет восторга к великолепному Бокуто-сану.

— Я тоже от тебя не в восторге, — осадил его Сарукуй. — Как-то живём.

— Вы все отвратительные, — пожаловался Бокуто. — Вы то ли супер, то ли совершенно ужасные, я не могу понять, — он снова горестно вздохнул. — Он меня не замечает. А когда замечает, только и делает что замечания.

— Замечательный Акааши, — хмыкнул Коноха и помолчал, пытаясь незаметно выковырять из зубов рис. — Вообще-то он мне нравится. Ты вот стал асом на втором году и мнишь о себе теперь невесть что, ещё и капитан к тебе как к любимому младшему брату относится.

— Он слишком добрый, — поддакнул Сарукуй.

— Нам нужен кто-то, кто будет держать тебя в форме, — закончил Коноха.

— Да вы все только и делаете что осаждаете меня, — Бокуто в возмущении взъерошил волосы.

— Осаживаем, наверное? — Сарукуй посмотрел на Коноху. Тот дёрнул плечом.

— У Акааши это пока получается лучше всех.

— Не хочу, чтобы у него получалось, — пробубнил Бокуто. — Хочу снова быть номером один.

— Ты и так номер один.

— Но я больше не чувствую себя как номер один! И почему у него рожа такая кислая? Он вообще хочет играть в волейбол или нет?

Коноха закатил глаза. Сарукуй доброжелательно сжал предплечье Бокуто:

— Я всегда буду в твоей команде, если так будет легче, — ободряюще улыбнулся он.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Бокуто и попытался пристроить щёку у него на ладони. Сарукуй тут же руку убрал:

— Ну не настолько.

И где-то в глубине души Бокуто считал, что они были правы, а не в глубине — что они были вредными говнюками, и продолжал тренироваться позже всех с Акааши — потому что тот оставался, когда другие уходили, и потому что был хорош, — и продолжал то раздуваться от его похвалы, то тихо из-за него страдать.

Пока страдания не вышли на новый уровень.

* * *

Бокуто, натянув свежую футболку официальной формы, вдохнул во все лёгкие и ткнул себя в грудь кулаком. Он готов защитить своё звание и размазать противника в первом настоящем, пусть и тренировочном матче.

С этим намерением — сокрушить приехавшую к ним школу, как бы она ни называлась — он и влетел в зал. Хлопнул ладонями с капитаном, со связующим, кивнул Широфуку — и замер как вкопанный, взглянув на скамейку.

— Что это?

Акааши, проверявший шнурки, неторопливо выпрямился.

— Это грубый Бокуто-сан, — моргнул он. Даже не моргнул: весомо опустил веки! — Который говорит обо мне как о вещ…

— Я имею в виду, — перебил Бокуто, беспомощно оглядываясь и находя тренера, — что он здесь делает? Он не должен сидеть на скамейке, он должен играть!

Впервые глаза Акааши расширились от удивления: чуть-чуть, и брови немного приподнялись. Сдержанно и красиво. Да что он за человек такой?

Было в нём сейчас ещё что-то, что зацепило Бокуто как крючком и кололо внутри, пока он пытался понять, что не так.

Тренер потёр между бровей и скользнул взглядом по высоким окнам; солнце высветлило его глаза и прочертило по лицу морщины.

— Он здесь, чтобы играть, Бокуто, — без тени раздражения объяснил он. — С основой. И со вторым составом играть он тоже будет, — тренер вернулся к своим заметкам. — Так что не беспокойся.

— Я теперь не беспокоюсь, я завидую, — подумав, заявил Бокуто. — Тоже хочу со всеми играть.

Он сунулся было вслед за ним, но его за локоть удержала Широфуку.

— Не доставай тренера, — пристрожила она, сдвинув брови. — Все очень терпеливы к тебе, Бокуто Котаро, ты должен быть благодарен, — тут её лицо разгладилось, и она похлопала его по лопатке.

— Я благодарен, — искренне ответил Бокуто, несчастно опустив плечи. — Хотя иногда похоже, что вы издеваетесь.

Акааши, кажется, улыбнулся.

— Ты как-то неправильно представляешь запас, Бокуто-сан, — он похлопал пятками по полу, затем ладонями — по коленям, и полностью обратил внимание на Бокуто. — Я не вздыхаю, навеки приклеенный к скамейке, и не строчу письма с призывом избавить меня от неволи и освободить от ужасной участи быть не играющим связующим.

— Как ты узнал? — озадаченно наклонил голову Бокуто. Именно так он всё и вообразил.

Акааши поднялся со скамьи и выпрямился.

— Я буду тренироваться, — с нажимом сообщил он. — С тобой. И я буду играть.

Бокуто нахмурился, переваривая. Твёрдость, с которой говорил Акааши, не оставляла сомнений: к волейболу и команде он относился серьёзно, каким бы отстранённым при этом ни выглядел. И то, что всегда оставался с Бокуто, и то, что, хоть строил гримасы, никогда не жаловался. Вообще-то, вдруг дошло до Бокуто, Акааши выкладывался на полную. Просто никогда этим не хвастался.

И Бокуто всё это нравилось, его всё это зажигало. Так что всё-таки с Акааши было не так?

— Хорошо, Акааши Кейджи, — решил он, возвращая ему твёрдый взгляд. — Продолжай в том же духе — и смотри на меня.

— Э, ладно, — Акааши, кажется, был немного сбит с толку, — я буду смотреть на всю команду, но ладно. На тебя. Конечно.

Бокуто, разминаясь, отошёл в сторонку. Всё-таки им ещё работать и работать.

— Нам повезло, что Акааши к нам пришёл, — подтвердил его наблюдения капитан. — Он наблюдательный, старательный и уже очень способный.

И отойдя передохнуть после очередного отыгранного матча, Бокуто вдруг обнаружил засевший в нём крючок. Акааши, слегка удивлённый, смотрел тогда снизу вверх, и Бокуто шарил взглядом по открытому светлому лицу, так что мог воспроизвести его в памяти и сейчас. Но не смог запомнить, какого цвета были глаза. Он и не мог различить: так были расширены зрачки.

Крючок он обнаружил, но вытащить не смог: так зацепили его чёрные от огромных зрачков глаза Акааши Кейджи.

Улучив момент, он засел с телефоном, прижавшись спиной к стене рядом с Конохой. Тот приоткрыл глаз и тут же закрыл. Бокуто с беспокойством гуглил, отчего бывают расширенные зрачки.

— Ну всё ясно, — схватился он за голову. Бледность, безэмоциональность, прожорливость и удивительная работоспособность. Это всё объясняло. — Акааши — наркоман, — прошептал он.

— Господи, единственный наркоман тут ты, — прокомментировал Коноха. Выслушал Бокуто, в удивлении вытягивая лицо, а потом обозвал его болваном и расхохотался, демонстрируя белые зубы. Бокуто с недовольством смотрел, как он пытается успокоиться, и то ли хотел сунуть ему кулаком, то ли найти ему девчонку, чтобы такие красивые зубы не пропадали.

* * *

Бокуто влетел в физкультурный зал. Ученики, в основном старшеклассники, занимались своими делами, изредка переговариваясь. Воздух был наполнен тихим гулом беговых дорожек, «вжухами» тросов и глухим хлопаньем гирь, и атмосфера, несмотря на сосредоточенность, была лёгкая. Наверное, потому что это был не урок и не тренировка, и каждый из присутствующих был здесь по своей воле: проходил реабилитацию, подкачивался, как Бокуто, для спортивных клубов, или просто любил проводить время с пользой.

— Эй, есть у вас сейчас свободные тренажёры? — широко улыбнулся он и, подняв руку, напряг плечо, демонстрируя, зачем он сюда пришёл.

Медсестра подняла голову и сощурилась.

— Влетаешь, будто только тебя и ждали, даже когда тебе нужно позаниматься в сторонке, — она прокрутила в пальцах ручку, беспрестанно дёргая ступнёй: голень лежала у неё на колене. Бокуто заискивающе склонил спину.

— Здравствуйте, сенсей, — он поднял лицо, не разгибаясь, даже не пытаясь состроить серьёзную мину. — Извините, что докучаю вам, не будет ли слишком большой проблемой, если я опущу своё недостойное тело на любой свободный тренажёр, простите, извините?

— Ой, Бокуто, — расхохоталась медсестра. — Вон наклонная скамья свободна и бабочка. Свали с глаз долой.

Бокуто приободрился настолько, что никак не мог удержать рвущееся пение. С неразборчивым «хм-хм» под нос он остановился, выбирая, чем заняться в первую очередь: как всегда руки или всё-таки пресс?

— И эй, вы без тренировки, что ли? — крикнула ему вдогонку медсестра.

— Уже закончилась, — состроил гримасу Бокуто, перешагивая через скамью и укладываясь на спину. — Сегодня рано. А я ещё полон сил!

— А разогреться? — услышал он строгое и ясно представил, как хищно она сейчас прищурилась. Если она узнает, что кто-то берётся за тренажёры, предварительно не размявшись, то этому кому-то понадобится повторная реабилитация.

— Совсем только что закончилась! — возмутился Бокуто и, услышав негромкое «хмф», принялся за дело.

Хорошо всё-таки, что с их школой не надо тратить деньги на качалку. И хорошо, что у него такая хорошая команда. И что тренер периодически устраивает силовые дни, и тогда даже Бокуто упахивается вкрай.

Всё у него было — не идеально, но здорово. И однообразные действия и напряжение мышц сначала на одном тренажёре, потом на другом не вгоняли в уныние, а наоборот, расслабляли и помогали понять, что вот с этим «не идеально» он тоже справится. Наверное, монотонность тренажёров была единственной монотонностью, которую он способен был вынести. Так Бокуто думал, перекачивая мышечную энергию в какую-то уверенность и силу внутри, и периодически улыбался.

— Мы вас разделаем, — растянул губы в хищной улыбке основной связующий.

— О да? Да? — выгнул брови, сразу обе, Коноха, став похожим на удивлённую птицу. — Это мы вас размажем. Второй состав против основы! — крикнул он, подбадривая своих ребят, и хлопнул в ладони.

— Второй состав и Бокуто, — поправил его Бокуто, выпятив грудь.

— Можешь не подчёркивать каждый раз, что ты типа не с нами, — Сарукуй ткнул его в бок кулаком. — Будешь выделываться, Акааши не будет тебе пасовать.

— Правда? — округлил глаза Бокуто. — Акааши, правда?

Акааши выглядел то ли сонным, то ли усталым, но тут он хлопнул себя по щекам, и Бокуто увидел тот же азарт, что и в остальных.

— Не знаю, Бокуто-сан, хочешь проверить?

Бокуто замотал головой.

По другую сторону сетки стояли семпаи, только Коми был единственным, кроме Бокуто, второгодкой в основе, заменив ушедшего в январе либеро. Зато Бокуто попал туда ещё на первом году!

Тренер подал сигнал расходиться по позициям, все дружно повернули головы на скрипнувшее табло с пока пустым счётом, и в этот момент капитан по другую сторону сетки с азартом показал Бокуто средний палец. Бокуто задохнулся от возмущения и обличающе ткнул в него пальцем.

— Не наговаривай на капитана, Бокуто, — строго сказал ему Коноха. — И слушайся меня, сейчас твой капитан — я.

Бокуто надулся и пару раз подпрыгнул, заводясь. Ну, сейчас он им всем покажет.

И он показал. Аут, заблокированный съём, ещё один заблокированный и ещё один аут.

— Да как я так?! — схватился Бокуто за голову.

— Мы играем с тобой каждый день, Бокуто, конечно, мы знали, что будет под углом, — расхохотался капитан, а затем подмигнул, счастливый. Вот уж кто точно ловил кайф от игры. Бокуто заскрипел зубами.

— Бокуто-сан, — подозвал его Акааши. — Когда у тебя что-то не получается, ты упорствуешь, повторяя это снова и снова. На тренировке это хорошо, но в матче… — он посмотрел на вторую половину поля. — Можно сказать, это твоя слабость номер один.

Бокуто крепко сцепил сложенные на груди руки, не желая признавать его правоту.

— И ты злишься, — дёрнул уголком губ Акааши и предложил ему мяч. Бокуто без колебаний вцепился в него, потому что кто вообще способен увидеть волейбольный мяч и не взять его в руки тут же? — Слабость номер два.

— Да? — недоверчиво переспросил Бокуто, подкидывая пальцами мяч и наблюдая за чехардой цветов. — И сколько ещё ты их насчитал?

Акааши помедлил, резко вдохнул носом, задержал дыхание.

— Семнадцать, — коротко ответил он.

— Что! — Бокуто выронил мяч, и тот запрыгал по полу, пока за ним не нагнулся Вашио. — Что?! Каких таких? — беспомощно оглянулся он на ребят. — Сарукуй? Коноха?..

Те только пожали плечами, посмеиваясь.

— Ты врёшь, — заявил он, указывая на Акааши. — Ты врёшь, этого не может быть. Ты не знаешь меня настолько хорошо, — убеждал он себя, с ужасом осознавая: если кто и может проявить потрясающую наблюдательность и должную педантичность в сборе чужих косяков так это Акааши.

Тренер подал сигнал об окончании перерыва.

— Потрясающе, мы потратили тайм-аут на драму Бокуто, — проворчал Коноха. — Опять.

— Просто продолжай пасовать мне, — обратился Бокуто к Акааши и хлопнул себя по бёдрам, настраиваясь. — И держись от меня подальше, грёбаный сталкер.

— Так пасовать или держаться подальше? — с каким-то чрезмерным для этой — и в самом деле весьма! — драматичной ситуации удовольствием отозвался он.

— Пасуй, — процедил Бокуто и застонал, уставившись в потолок. Это какой-то кошмар.

Нет, семнадцать?!

— Кошмар какой-то, — поделился Бокуто с капитаном после игры.

— Да, ты просто-таки выгрыз у меня победу, — согласно улыбнулся измотанный капитан, вытирая шею и щёки.

— Да нет же, — и Бокуто рассказал ему про список Акааши.

Разумеется, капитан не помог: он рассмеялся.

— Акааши держит тебя в тонусе, — объяснил он. — Ты раздражаешься, пытаешься добиться его внимания и из кожи вон лезешь ради похвалы. Это хорошо для команды, — он хлопнул Бокуто по плечу.

— Да? — недоверчиво отозвался Бокуто, хлопнув его в ответ: всё-таки на капитана он сердиться не мог вообще. — А сталкерить чужие слабости хорошо? Эй, Акааши, — не выдержал он, махнув тому рукой. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

Акааши приоткрыл рот, набрав в грудь воздуха, и озадачился. Взглянул на Бокуто в ответ, и Бокуто впервые увидел, как он а) растерялся б) порозовел скулами, и не от физических нагрузок.

— Потому что я буду твоим связующим в следующем году, и это… поможет, — нашёлся он.

— Ты меня расстраиваешь, — вздохнул Бокуто, и тут Акааши вскинул лицо.

— Я… Извини, — он поклонился, и Бокуто, удивлённый тем, что Акааши расстроился не меньше, приободрился:

— Забей, — он сжал плечо Акааши и несильно встряхнул. — Только собирай тогда и что-нибудь хорошее, ладно?

И ушёл, увидев напоследок ещё более растерянное лицо, а затем улыбку.

На удивление, дальше пошло легче. Он по-прежнему не мог сказать, что Акааши супер, что-то в нём всё ещё было не так, но теперь Бокуто не воспринимал его как врага. Он возвращался периодически к этому разговору о минусах и плюсах и минусов смог насчитать всего три: учёба у него шла не очень, он не поздравил маму с днём рождения, и его не хватит на всех девчонок этого мира.

В отместку он стал считать слабости Акааши — и тут встала неожиданная проблема.

— Эй, Бокуто-сан, — Акааши прокрутил мяч между ладоней и резко сжал, останавливая и выдёргивая Бокуто из его головы. — Мы продолжим?

— Да, да, — Бокуто с силой помассировал голову, приходя в себя, поднялся. В зале уже никого не было, и тренер сегодня с ними не остался.

Акааши украдкой пощупал себя за плечо и незаметно вздохнул.

— Эй, что было? — заинтересовался Бокуто.

— Что?

— Ну вот это: «щуп-щуп» — «иээээээх».

Акааши помрачнел.

— Я вот так не вздыхал, — но послушно поднял руку по требованию Бокуто.

— Напряги, — велел Бокуто, сжимая пальцы вокруг его мышц. — И чего? Нормально всё, — он хлопнул Акааши по сильному плечу: не такое объёмное как у Бокуто, но всё равно твёрдое.

— М-м. В руках, может, и нормально, и ноги тоже, но остальное, — пояснил Акааши, скатывая рукав обратно.

— Ты можешь походить в физкультурный зал, ты знаешь? Где тренажёры, — подсказал Бокуто. Это было и неожиданно — помогать Акааши, — и совершенно естественно: всё-таки он был частью его команды и кохаем. Причин помогать было больше. — Я всегда там занимаюсь.

— О. А можно просто так? — Бокуто энергично закивал. — Я не знал, — Акааши благодарно улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

Бокуто зачем-то опустил руку на затылок и захихикал. Это было совершенно тупо, как он понял почти сразу же, и весь вечер сокрушался из-за своего идиотского поведения.

Акааши никогда бы так не сделал. А теперь он ещё и начнёт качаться и станет ещё идеальнее.

Стоп.

Вот оно что.

— Ты понимаешь, он идеален, — горячо вещал Бокуто Конохе, пока они переодевались после утренней тренировки. — Вот в чём проблема.

— Дружище, я надеюсь, ты о том восхитительном шоколадном красавце, всём таком в карамельной крошке и разноцветной посыпке, с вкусными орешками и зефирками, на котором мы залипли вчера у витрины с мороженым, — Коноха снял пропотевшую футболку и надел обычную мятую, а сверху через голову натянул рубашку. — Но ты ведь об Акааши, да?

— Он умный, он сдержанный, он симпатичный и способный, — горячился Бокуто, пытаясь застегнуть пуговицы своей.

— И что, — раздражённо отмахнулся Коноха. — Ты всё равно что меня описал.

— Ну нет, — опешил Бокуто. — Ну не-ет. Он реально способный!

— Я тебя сейчас ударю.

— Он однажды помог мне с домашкой и решил всё в два счёта, а он ведь на год младше. И он всегда остаётся со мной потренироваться допоздна. Понимаешь, он не хвастается, не жалуется, и у него всегда есть силы. Не хочу говорить про себя плохо, но даже у меня есть недостатки, — Бокуто наконец-то справился с пуговицами и кисло посмотрел на галстук. — А он какой-то робот. И у него ладони больше моих!

Тут Коноха с кем-то переглянулся, и из-за спины хохотнули.

— Бокуто, — проникновенно сказал Коми, — ты просто не видел его ни разу после вашей совместной тренировки.

— Ага, — согласился Коноха. — Он приходит в эту самую раздевалку и ложится лицом в скамейку.

— Так что кончай страдать, — Коми хлестнул его скрученной футболкой по спине, и Бокуто взвизгнул и тут же накрыл рот обеими ладонями.

— Ты понимаешь, что ты, ас команды, соревнуешься с первогодкой? — Коноха с улыбкой поправил ремень сумки, когда они все отсмеялись. — Правда кончай. И расслабься.

— Эй, может, позовём его на сбор первогодок? — оживился Сарукуй. Коми положил ему руку на плечо:

— Мы уже не первогодки, чувак.

— О, и правда. Это будет первый сбор второгодок!

— Что за сбор? — раздалось от двери. Акааши только сейчас зашёл в раздевалку, закончив с другими первогодками и тренером.

— Мы берём пару настолок, набиваемся кому-нибудь в комнату, едим весь вечер, а настолки так и лежат нераспакованные, — объяснил Коноха. — Иногда в карты играем. Давай с нами.

Акааши коротко поклонился: то ли согласился, то ли отказался, то ли проявил вежливость. Идеальная реакция. Все отвернулись по своим шкафчикам, посмеиваясь, а Бокуто поплёлся вслед за Конохой.

* * *

И всё шло своим чередом: Бокуто был крут, был прекрасен, потом какая-нибудь мелочь подрезала его полёт, будто палкой били под колени, и затем он снова был крут. И он так достал сам себя мыслями об Акааши, что в середине июля был счастлив отвлечься на Куроо, совершенно забыв, что тот тоже был не сахар.

— Подстригся бы уже, тупень, — азартно оскалился Бокуто, хлопнув его по рукам. Куроо вернул ему ухмылку:

— Давай лучше тебя обреем, — и до боли сдавил пальцами ладони. Бокуто в долгу не остался, и так они боролись, давя ладонями друг на друга, пока на Куроо не прикрикнул его капитан.

— Готов познать ад этим летом? — успокоившись, спросил Куроо, безуспешно зализывая чёлку назад. Бокуто закатил глаза: он, казалось, уже познал всё, что можно. Но подхватил, вскинув кулаки:

— А то.

Куроо оказался ещё лучше, чем в их последнюю игру, и Бокуто всё не мог согнать с лица азартную улыбку: от такого Куроо мышцы звенели, хотелось разделать его под орех, но и поиграть по одну сторону сетки хотелось не меньше.

— О-о, это — твой Кенма? — Бокуто покивал подбородком на парнишку с осветлёнными волосами, которого не заметил на построении, но о котором не раз говорил Куроо. — И как он, крут?

— Узнаешь, — оскалился Куроо. — Тебя уделает.

— Хо-о, — вскинул брови Бокуто. Как интересно.

Игра Фукуродани против Некомы в самом деле вышла интересной. У них был мощный первогодка, которого сразу выпустили на площадку, и Бокуто больше обращал внимание на него, но даже в те пять минут матча, что Кенма провёл в игре, он успел сделать финт, и Бокуто мигом воспылал.

— Хорош, я же говорил, — осклабился Куроо через сетку.

— Хорош, — был вынужден признать Бокуто, восхищённо пыхтя. — Х-хорош!

Акааши следил за ними с непередаваемым лицом.

— Вы как два старика-извращенца, — он переводил палец с одного на другого. — Кошмар.

Куроо дёрнул бровью.

— Бокуто, — обернулся он, ухмыльнувшись ещё сильнее. — Он меня бесит.

Бокуто развёл руками со смесью гордости и вины.

Перед ужином они уселись на склоне; неподалёку в тени ничком валялся Кенма. Акааши неторопливо поднимался к ним по склону с тремя бутылками воды, то и дело утирая выступавший пот.

— Мне кажется, можно оставить их где-нибудь, а вернувшись, обнаружить всё на том же месте, превосходных в своём энергосбережении, — Куроо задумчиво опустил подбородок на ладонь и пробормотал: — Они бы сошлись.

Бокуто отмахнулся и прибил на локте комара.

— Акааши только кажется безразличным, а так-то усердный очень, — он щелчком отправил комариный труп прямо на колено Куроо.

— Хм-м, — тот, вымотанный, наблюдал за этим равнодушно. — Я думал, он тебе не нравится.

— Он мне нравится, — возмутился Бокуто, а потом сник. — Мне не нравится, когда меня игнорируют! Он что, не считает меня крутым?

— Вообще-то считаю, — пояснил Акааши, поравнявшись с ними. — Ты очень крутой.

— Плохо считаешь, — нахохлился Бокуто-сан. — Я этого совсем не чувствую.

— Просто ты очень жадный, Бокуто-сан, — с непонятным выражением Акааши передал ему бутылку. Солнце из-за его головы слепило Бокуто глаза, и взгляд Акааши из-за тени казался тяжёлым, хищным; и вроде бы он улыбался. Акааши отвернулся, подавая вторую бутылку Куроо, и Бокуто заморгал, пытаясь уловить ускользнувшее ощущение. — И я видел твои баллы по математике, так что плохо считаешь тут только ты.

Куроо гаденько расхохотался, хлопая себя по колену.

— Иногда кажется, что единственное, за что тебя можно ценить, так это за красивый смех, — печально заключил ему Бокуто.

Ну хоть усмешка Акааши подняла настроение.

Уже после ужина Куроо поймал их обоих, по привычке тренирующихся до последнего.

— Эй, двое на двое, — он протолкнул перед собой Кенму и спешно натянул обувь для зала. — Сыграем?

Лицо Кенмы, до этого не выражавшее ничего, разве что иногда казавшееся испуганным, вдруг собралось в такую гримасу, что Бокуто расхохотался. Акааши без слов ответил Кенме таким же выразительным взглядом: «Да, обязательно».

— Давайте, — Бокуто с энтузиазмом подбросил над собой мяч и попытался поймать его носом. Вообще-то он поймал, но не так, как рассчитывал: мяч больно ударил по носу и отскочил в подставленные ладони.

Бокуто с задней линии подкинул мяч Акааши, совсем как в их первую пробу, разбежался, захваченный внезапным восторгом, ощутил напряжение мышц Акааши как своё, ощутил силу своего тела, и саданул по мячу от души.

Удар пришёлся на Кенму: под тихое «ох» мяч отскочил от его предплечий к подбородку, так что голова откинулась и клацнули зубы, а затем улетел в аут.

— Упс, — Бокуто округлил глаза.

— Эй, ты как? — спохватился Куроо. — Пальцы целы?

Кенма, очень сердитый, опустил голову, растирая тут же покрасневшие предплечья.

— Куро, я когда-нибудь говорил, что мне нравится волейбол? — невнятно спросил он.

— Не припомню.

— Вот поэтому, — Кенма сунул горящие и наверняка саднящие руки ему под нос. — Целы. И я язык прикусил, — недовольно закончил он. — Я ухожу.

— Не уходишь, — возразил Куроо.

Кенма скривился. Опустил углы губ. Потряс головой, вздохнул — и не ушёл.

— Ладно, — спокойно сказал он и исподлобья взглянул на Бокуто, добавил тихо, но твёрдо: — Ладно.

Бокуто этот взгляд очень не понравился — и понравился одновременно. Как понравилась — и не понравилась игра Кенмы и Куроо. Они ещё столкнутся на отборочных, и когда Кенма окажется в основе, это будет сложно — и суперкруто.

Засыпал Бокуто плохо, беспрестанно ворочался, закручивая вокруг себя простыни. Тело гудело, желая отдохнуть и восстановиться, глаза слипались, но духота и тяжесть в голове мешали.

Он вытянулся на спине и вздохнул.

Он столько всего узнал об Акааши за это время, но так и не смог найти в нём чего-нибудь мерзкого, неприятного или хотя бы какого-нибудь недостатка. Наоборот, вдобавок ко всему очевидному он узнал, что у Акааши тяжёлые веки, потому что он не высыпается, что он тоже первые пару ночей спал в новенькой форме, что крупный кадык ходит под кожей, когда он проглатывает онигири, что однажды он украл еду Широфуку (это было слишком мило, поэтому за промах не считается) и что у него красивые ступни.

Красивые. Ступни.

Бокуто со стоном накрыл лицо подушкой.

— Ты чего не спишь? — прошептал сбоку капитан.

— Не могу, — жалобно отозвался Бокуто. — Можешь врезать мне так, чтобы я отрубился?

Капитан вытянул руку и легонько ткнул его костяшками в лоб.

— Хрясь, — низко и страшно прошептал он и ткнул ещё раз. — Бдыщ. Всё, ты отрубился.

Пальцы у него были прохладные. Бокуто хихикнул, закрыл глаза — и в самом деле отрубился.

* * *

— Тренер, меня достало, что мой коронный блокируют, — заявил Бокуто, издалека наблюдая, как Куроо ухмыляется, показывая зубы. — Что мне делать?

— Тренируй прямую, — не отрываясь от бумаг, ответил тот.

Бокуто кивнул. Вот что ему нравилось в тренере: тот всегда предлагал решение без лишних слов.

— Э-э, — скорчил гримасу Акааши. — Это была самая косая прямая в жизни.

Бокуто ощетинился.

— Хуже не бывает, — покивал Коноха.

— Да что с вами не так? — вцепился в волосы Бокуто. — Не можете поддержать меня?

— Я поддержу, когда тебе будет плохо, — честно сообщил Акааши. — Сейчас тебе нормально, ты просто капризничаешь.

Коноха одобрительно поднял бровь и взглянул на него оценивающе. Бокуто замахал руками, загораживая Акааши от него.

Но непривычная прямая не шла, Бокуто хотелось бить под углом и всё тут, а когда он спохватывался — обязательно попадал в блокирующих.

— Я худший доигровщик в мире, — пожаловался Бокуто тарелке риса. Рядом Коноха за обе щеки уплетал свою, и Бокуто рявкнул: — Хватит жрать, пока я страдаю.

— Если б я не ел каждый раз, как ты страдаешь, я бы уже помер, — с набитым ртом отозвался Коноха и снова набросился на еду. У Бокуто заурчало в животе, и он последовал хорошему примеру: страдается лучше на полный желудок.

Ополовинив свою порцию, Бокуто почувствовал пристальный взгляд, повертел головой и наткнулся на Акааши. Тот по диагонали от него ел, не сводя с него взгляда и не промахиваясь мимо тарелки. Аж мурашки по коже.

— Что пялишься? — от того, что Акааши почти неизменно был свидетелем его промахов, становилось особенно паршиво.

Акааши моргнул, и сосредоточенное, странное лицо снова стало обычным.

— Так тебе мало внимания или много? — опустил он глаза в тарелку, аккуратно подхватывая палочками кусочек рыбы.

— Я… Отстань, — буркнул Бокуто и до конца обеда, целых пять минут, ни с кем из этих извергов не общался.

* * *

На этот раз Акааши взглянул на него даже с сочувствием.

— В следующий раз получится, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто застонал, цепляясь за сетку в желании повеситься на ней, и тут же получил замечание не портить инвентарь.

— Куроо, он меня доконает, — протянул он, ковыряя жгут сетки. — Уешь его, сделай хоть раз что-нибудь полезное.

Куроо размахнулся, явно с намерением зарядить ему по башке мячом, но в итоге подошёл и только ткнул им в плечо. Может, и зря. Может, хороший удар прочистил бы Бокуто голову.

— Мне нужна Широфуку, — жалобно позвал он. — Широфуку, мне нужна твоя поддержка.

Он попытался повиснуть на её плечах, и в иной момент обязательно бы получил поглаживания по спине, но в зале, полном ухмыляющихся парней, смутилась даже Широфуку и обошлась ободряющими тычками в бок да похлопала по лопатке. Ну, Бокуто и этому был рад и даже немного приободрился.

И удар пошёл. Бокуто в восхищении смотрел на свою ладонь, не веря, как она до этого его подводила.

— Йес, — воскликнул он, когда удалось пробить блок Куроо прямым. — Я крут, я кру-ут! Скажите все, что я крут! — обернулся он к своим.

Ребята недружно загудели, кто одобрительно, кто устало.

— Мало энтузиазма, — возмутился он. — Уже устали, что ли? Давайте, взбодритесь.

— Так и вижу, как он станет капитаном и начнёт нами помыкать, — Коми утёр пот над губой.

— Нам нужен сдерживающий фактор, — посмеиваясь, ответил Сарукуй. — Я передумал, я в команде Акааши.

— У-у, гражданская война, — вскинула кулаки Широфуку.

— Ты-то чего радуешься? — недовольно обернулся Бокуто.

— Я всегда рада движухе, — пожала плечами Широфуку и задумалась: — Если это не голодовка, конечно.

И Бокуто уже готов был объявить их всех предателями, но затем Коноха сказал:

— Ладно, Бокуто, я буду на твоей стороне. Просто чтоб это противостояние было хоть немного интересным, — и Бокуто мгновенно простил ему все предыдущие подначки.

* * *

В лёгкой задумчивости Бокуто сидел на крыльце зала, глядя, как смешались и рассыпались по склонам команды. Лагерь подходил к концу, и было как-то грустно.

Ещё Акааши с каждым днём становился всё более крутым, и это было чертовски несправедливо!

Как назло рядом нависла тень.

— Ты в порядке, Бокуто-сан? — наклонился к нему Акааши, уперев ладони в колени.

Бокуто поднял голову, взглянул в спокойные глаза. Акааши загорел. Неровно, Бокуто видел очертания футболки, когда они переодевались перед сном, но разве ж это было недостатком? И волосы у него золотились на солнце и шевелились от ветерка. Обида ела душу.

— Уйди из моей головы, — попросил он.

Акааши кивнул и ушёл. Бокуто смотрел в его удаляющуюся спину и не мог понять себя.

Рядом появилась одна длинная нога, затем вторая, затем рядом плюхнулась задница в красных шортах. Бокуто не глядя привалился к подставленному плечу.

— Почему он такой, а? — жалобно протянул он. Куроо попытался стряхнуть его, но безуспешно.

— Акааши? — поинтересовался он.

— У него и волосы с идеальной небрежностью, — в унынии продолжил Бокуто. — Не то что у тебя, шухер.

— Акааши, — кивнул сам себе Куроо. — На себя посмотри.

— Наверняка шелковистые…

— Так, — Куроо не выдержал, поднялся, хлопнув себя по бёдрам, и потянул Бокуто за локоть. Бокуто безвольно повис. — Давай, вперёд. Нам срочно нужна пара сисек. Желательно женских.

— У Широфуку были, можно одолжить, — вздохнул Бокуто, плетясь за ним и не слушая.

Спасибо Куроо, он смог развеять печаль хорошей игрой. Собрал ребят — некоторые лица были едва знакомы, — распределились вразнобой, так что в команде Бокуто оказались и игроки Убугавы, и Шинзена, и ещё Куроо впихнул им Кенму, и отыграли полноценный матч. А затем кто-то ушёл, кто-то пришёл, и они сыграли ещё. Присоединился Акааши, но Бокуто, увлечённый и по-хорошему вымотанный игрой, смог взглянуть на него без раздрая в душе.

— Завтра последний день, — напомнил он, когда все уже совсем разошлись, и тренер Шинзена выгнал их и закрыл зал.

— Ага, — так же мечтательно протянул Куроо. — Кстати, Акааши, — не удержался он. — Что у тебя с волосами?

— М-м? — Акааши пощипал себя за прядь. — Они просто вьются из-за высокой влажности, — и вдруг взглянул в ответ, приподняв бровь. — А у тебя, Куроо-сан?

— Я… Заткнись, — даже Куроо слишком устал, чтобы огрызаться в ответ, и они разошлись отоспаться перед последним днём.

* * *

И последний день был супер. И неделя после возвращения тоже. И национальные.

А потом Бокуто ухнул в яму. Может, из-за проигрыша. Может, из-за того что он сконцентрировал все силы, всё внимание и энергию на национальных, — отыграл на все деньги, выжав всё до капли, и теперь ему нужно было время восстановиться. Но сейчас, как ни печально, этих самых сил ему не хватало даже на ежедневные, привычные дела.

— Сакуса, кто это такой вообще, — скрипел зубами Бокуто, устроив подбородок на столе в столовой. — С-сакуса. Са-ку-са. Гр-р.

— Да брось, — Коноха плюхнулся рядом и даже взъерошил Бокуто волосы. — Мы третье место заняли, порадуйся!

— Знаешь кто радуется третьему месту? — проворчал Бокуто.

— Неудачники? — ладонь в волосах опасно замерла, и Бокуто сжался, ожидая подзатыльника.

Но Коноха только легко шлёпнул его пальцами.

— Те, кто, не заняв первого места, не могут найти в себе силы похвалить себя за третье, вот кто неудачники, — подал голос Сарукуй, и Бокуто встряхнулся. И правда что.

— Эй, — оживился Коноха, — мы же так и не устроили наши традиционные посиделки. Так что в выходные объявляется первый в этом году сбор неудачников! И Акааши, — добавил он. Бокуто побился лбом о стол.

— Акааши теперь тоже неудачник, — снисходительно поправил его Коми и заблестел глазами: — Кстати, Широфуку присоединится?

— Нет, — печально сообщил Сарукуй, и все дружно сникли. — Есть опасение, что она шагнёт в комнату Конохи и сразу забеременеет от этого воздуха. Что-то в нём, — он многозначительно потёр пальцами о пальцы.

— Ясно что: мастер на все руки не покладает рук, — подвигал бровями Коми.

— Можно подумать у вас не воняет, — огрызнулся Коноха и сложил руки на груди, надувшись. — И что вы не дрочите…

Тут ему уже никто не ответил: ребята умолчали о том, что у них в комнатах пахло ещё хуже.

* * *

Утром воскресенья Бокуто смог поднять себя с кровати незадолго до сбора. Было пасмурно, и Бокуто замер перед окном, мрачно ероша волосы. Наверняка пойдёт дождь.

Ну, самое то чтобы зависнуть с друзьями, повеселел он.

И Акааши.

Бокуто кое-как привёл себя в порядок, оделся и ещё раз выглянул наружу: и в самом деле Акааши. В такой сонный, неприветливый день. Бежал по дорожке между спортивными корпусами и общежитиями, сильный ветер раздувал на спине футболку, а он методично работал ногами, не сбавляя шагу.

Бокуто в сердцах переоделся на пробежку и тоже выскочил на улицу.

Он помялся, думая, какую дорогу выбрать: нутро как будто дёргало крючками в разные стороны. Бокуто плюнул и побежал так же, как Акааши — по своему обычному маршруту.

Он перегнал Акааши несколько раз, затем замедлился, и некоторое время они бежали рядом. Бокуто чувствовал печаль и раздражался из-за этого, а Акааши всё бежал рядом, такой невозмутимый… Угх!

Первые капли упали на нос, скользнули по щекам, и Бокуто не выдержал:

— Ну чего ты молчишь!

Акааши затормозил, сбавив ход, и остановился. Обернулся. Взглянул в ответ — молча.

Он успокаивал дыхание, грудь вздымалась, на светлой футболке расплывались крупные капли. Акааши вытер запястьем раскрасневшуюся щёку, продолжая глубоко дышать носом, постепенно успокаиваясь, и смотрел.

Без злобы, без недовольства… просто.

Хотелось схватить его за пропитавшийся дождём и потом ворот и хорошенько встряхнуть. Чтобы Акааши хоть что-нибудь понял.

Чтобы Бокуто хоть что-нибудь понял.

— Бесишь меня! — выпалил он, заводясь. Дождь лил холодный, а внутри всё пылало, и Бокуто взмахнул руками в отчаянии: — Почему ты меня так бесишь?

Акааши опустил плечи и вдруг так отчётливо в заволокшей их пелене дождя, так искренне вздохнул, что Бокуто осёкся.

Акааши прикрыл глаза, и по его крупным векам скатывались капли, собирались вдоль линии ресниц и обрывались, отчего ресницы слипались и вздрагивали.

Акааши облизал губы, приоткрыл их, снова облизал, собираясь с силами.

— Это не взаимно, Бокуто-сан, — наконец сказал он и на секунду зажмурился. Ещё раз скользнул языком по губам, собирая капли. — Мне так жаль.

Бокуто тупо смотрел на всё это, не понимая, что он имеет в виду.

— А?

— Твоя неприязнь, — Акааши открыл глаза, и они вдруг показались Бокуто чистыми, будто омытыми ливнем, от сонливости, от усталости, от всего, за чем Акааши мог бы себя спрятать. — Она не взаимна.

Бокуто с трудом моргал, соображая, почему Акааши кажется расстроенным, почему он сам грустит и что вообще происходит.

— Меня бесит, что я тебе не нравлюсь, — Бокуто осенило. Весь этот голод, вся эта жадность, всё это ощущение, что Акааши — хотя он постоянно был рядом — было мало.

— Ты вообще меня услышал?

— Я не понял ничего! — жалобно ответил Бокуто. — Ты можешь сказать нормально? Хватит мучить меня.

Акааши сглотнул, потёр лицо, которое снова тут же намокло. Дождь стекал по ключицам и впитывался в ворот футболки, липнувший к коже.

Бокуто помотал головой.

— Хватит быть таким идеальным, — он потёр пальцем грудь, надеясь унять жжение. — У тебя совсем нет слабостей? Тебе же пятнадцать, сделай хоть что-нибудь странное! — воскликнул он.

Акааши заморгал, сжав губы, и Бокуто наконец увидел его как есть: расстроенным, растерянным, промокшим. Обычным мальчишкой.

И сердцу стало горячо-горячо.

Акааши покачнулся, шагая вперёд, и замер, едва не касаясь его. Его грудь была в сантиметре от груди Бокуто, и от неё пылало жаром. Лицо было близко-близко, и Акааши, заглянув Бокуто в глаза, отвёл взгляд куда-то на плечо.

— Мне приятно, что ты так хорошо обо мне думаешь, — проговорил он и всё-таки вжался грудью в грудь. На мгновение. И отступил.

Бокуто схватил его за локоть.

Они изумлённо смотрели друг на друга, оба тяжело дыша.

— Я по-прежнему не понимаю ничего, — сообщил Бокуто, сжимая пальцы на локте. — Но я не отпущу тебя, пока не разберусь.

Акааши с трудом сглотнул и кивнул.

— И нам надо… переодеться, — едва шевелил мозгом Бокуто, глядя, как в очередной раз скользит язык по влажным узким губам. — И в тепло. Я с тебя шкуру спущу, если заболеешь.

Акааши снова кивнул, запуская пятерню в промокшие насквозь волосы.

— Но ты меня не выпустишь? — Бокуто замотал головой, не сводя с него взгляд. Акааши вытянул уголок губ. — Идём ко мне, Бокуто-сан.

* * *

Что же он так хотел от Акааши, там, на дорожке, лихорадочно соображал Бокуто, пока они торопливо поднимались на второй этаж. От промокшего, разгорячённого Акааши, который не пытался вырваться и сейчас.

Бокуто в удивлении скользнул пальцами с локтя ниже, коснулся центра ладони. Акааши, не сбавляя шаг, схватил его руку.

— Акааши, — Бокуто облизал губу, определившись. — Когда мы зайдём к тебе, я сделаю кое-что.

— Вот как, — даже не обернулся Акааши, крепче сжимая пальцы.

— Ага. Тебе это может не понравиться.

— М-м.

Теперь Акааши тянул его за собой, ни на секунду не останавливаясь.

— Тебе это наверняка не понравится, — предупредил Бокуто. — Не боишься?

Из лёгких вышибло воздух, когда Акааши толкнул его к стене и прижал руку поперёк груди. Снова этот тяжёлый взгляд, от которого Бокуто скручивал голод.

— Может, это тебе стоит опасаться, Бокуто-сан?

Бокуто покачал головой, несильно сжимая его руку обеими ладонями. Снова покачал головой, уверенный.

Акааши втолкнул его в свою комнату — Бокуто не ждал от него такого напора. Не ждал, что у Акааши будут дрожать пальцы, когда он проведёт ими по сырому вороту футболки Бокуто.

Бокуто прочертил пальцем вдоль его челюсти, соприкасаясь с ним носами. Прижал ладонь к холодной щеке.

— Ладно? — спросил он. — Ладно? — коснулся большим пальцем губ, чуть оттягивая нижнюю.

— Давай уже, блин! — простонал Акааши и набросился на него.

Ох.

Из Бокуто будто вышибли дух. Акааши прижался к нему, крепко обнимая за плечи, и отвечал так страстно, что подгибались колени.

— Акааши, — только и мог сказать Бокуто в коротких перерывах между поцелуями. — Акааши.

— Нет-нет-нет, — бормотал Акааши, снова мелко прижимаясь губами, — ещё.

И Бокуто обнимал его за пояс, гладил спину, улыбаясь и целуя, целуя и улыбаясь. Он по-прежнему не слишком понимал всё это, но… А, к чёрту, разберётся потом.

Главное — что тягостное ощущение недовольства, нехватки, недостаточно поутихло, и что Акааши тоже нравилось с ним целоваться.

Узкие, твёрдые губы Акааши под языком. Его лихорадочное дыхание, тёплый взгляд, тесные объятия и их насквозь мокрая одежда.

Акааши исступлённо провёл ладонями по его груди, по плечам, вжался бёдрами. Утянул за ворот на себя, касаясь языком языка, и у Бокуто всё-таки подогнулись колени.

Кто здесь изголодал сильнее?

Они упали на пол, и Бокуто даже не обратил на это внимание, не посчитал странным — он был полностью сосредоточен на Акааши и хотел сейчас в своём поле внимания только Акааши. Он со всем чувством касался его губ, трогал кончиком языка угол рта, придерживая ладонями лицо, и Акааши вздыхал и тоже тянулся к нему.

Он перекатился, толкнув Бокуто, и прижал его спиной к кровати, сел на него. У Бокуто перехватило дух.

— Так нежно целуешься, — проговорил Акааши ему в плечо, поглаживая пальцами висок, поднял лицо. — Обними.

И Бокуто прижал его к себе со всеми своими сложными, противоречивыми, восхитительными чувствами.

Они снова целовались, и Акааши целовался так горячо, зарываясь ладонями в его волосы, что Бокуто плавился — и надеялся, что Акааши сейчас так же хорошо, как и ему.

Бокуто вжался в него ещё теснее — и вдруг почувствовал твёрдость между ног. Вернее, как одна твёрдость прижалась к другой.

— Ак… Акааши, — попытался остановить его Бокуто.

Акааши, почувствовав то же, отпрянул — практически свалился с Бокуто, ошалело вытирая губы. Бокуто опустил взгляд между разведённых колен.

Ну правда, у Акааши встал.

— Это супер, — поймал его взгляд Бокуто и честно признался: — Но я не готов пока. Но супер, — улыбнулся он, трогая припухшие губы.

Акааши выдохнул с облегчением и кивнул.

— Я пойду переоденусь, — Бокуто почесал затылок. — Встретимся потом у ребят?

— Да.

Бокуто помог ему подняться, а на пороге замешкался.

— Я вроде как не хочу отпускать тебя прямо сейчас, — нервно рассмеялся он. — Можно я ещё раз тебя поцелую?

— Да, пожалуйста, — прижался к нему Акааши, и Бокуто снова почувствовал прикосновение его языка и губ, думая, что он никогда не сможет от этого оторваться.

В свою комнату он бежал, прикрывая пах рукой и надеясь, что не кончит по дороге. В комнате он прижался спиной к двери, опустил ладонь и с облегчением выдохнул. Сполз по двери, улыбаясь.

Акааши!

* * *

Когда он влетел к Конохе, Акааши уже был там. Поднял голову, кивнул как ни в чём не бывало, коротко улыбнулся.

Бокуто вспыхнул радостью — нет, никакой неловкости — и плюхнулся рядом с ним. Ребята вручили ему пачку чипсов, Коноха, чертыхнувшись, включил верхний свет, по окну уютно барабанил ливень. Вашио в задумчивости буравил взглядом какую-то настолку и ковырял плёнку, явно размышляя, распаковывать купленную полтора года назад игру или снова нет.

Акааши потёр нос, а затем растрепал пальцами подсушенные полотенцем, но всё ещё влажные волосы. И если бы не парни, Бокуто набросился бы на него за самыми горячими поцелуями прямо тут.

— Акааши, — в порыве внезапного любопытства наклонился к нему Бокуто, — а у тебя ноги воняют?

Акааши кивнул:

— Разят наповал. Коноха-сан, вы тасуете?

Бокуто, довольный, успокоился, наблюдая, как мелькают в руках Конохи карты. Хорошо, что у Акааши тоже воняли ноги. Это делало их ближе.

— Что ставишь, Акааши? — поинтересовался Коноха, раскидывая им карты по кругу. Бокуто затаил дыхание.

— Все слабости Бокуто-сана, — после паузы ответил тот.

Коноха разочарованно выдохнул и потряс Акааши за плечо:

— Ставить нужно что-то ценное! Балда.

— Конечно, — Акааши коротко улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на Бокуто. Будто сжал этим взглядом дыхание. — Просто пошутил, Коноха-сан.

И даже получив по шее за перепачканные чипсами карты, Бокуто не мог удержать рвущейся улыбки. Сегодня — сейчас, с этого момента — он не беспокоился ни об идеальном Акааши, ни о собственном несовершенстве.

Позже они займутся сексом в той самой комнате, в которой впервые поцеловались. И это будет так плохо и неловко, что им никогда в жизни не захочется это повторять. Но они повторят, и ещё раз, множество раз, и ни разу об этом не пожалеют.

Как и о многом, многом другом.


End file.
